


气味阻隔剂

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 气味阻隔剂(Scent Blocker)，副作用比抑制剂小，不会干扰激素的正常分泌，只会让味道无法散播出去。一旦阻隔剂因为药物消失，Omega会迅速散发味道。对气味阻隔剂的理解：1. 只阻隔气味，不阻隔发情症状（如脸红、热潮、四肢乏力） 2. 所以omega用完以后还得端着强装镇定 3. 所以很容易被相熟的alpha看穿背景：之前说的abo新坑AU 帝国双特工番外，正文还没写又搞番外了。**暂时标记，轻度惩罚，放置，有点S，不太H





	气味阻隔剂

 

 

 

总有那么一种Omega，在某些方面永远都不知道悔改。 

即使有了自己的Alpha，即使知道抑制剂对身体有很多潜藏的副作用，他还是会想方设法在自家Alpha生气的边缘疯狂试探。

因此挨操的次数并不少，就算被按在床上干的泪眼朦胧直不起腰，边哭边说着下次不敢了，但也最多持续几次发情期，等那段时间一过他又会想着怎么样让自己看起来不那么O，说是讨厌自己这样的体质其实在遇到堂本刚后也能慢慢的接受了，他不像一些别的Alpha那样只想着怎么彻底标记他、怎么完全占有他，大多时候堂本刚都不会给他很强烈的压迫感，他知道怎么收敛自身的气息和信息素，所以就算是AO关系，在很多不必要的时候他也不会刻意的引他发情，非情潮期他们也做过很多次，光一也渐渐爱上了和恋人相拥缠绵的感觉，要说他为什么还是会隐瞒自己的发情期，除了骨子里难改的桀骜不驯外…大概就是因为自家Alpha对他太纵容了，说白了就是惯的，反正再怎么折腾他也不会很过分…… 

当堂本光一知道新型的气味阻隔剂后几乎是立刻就弄到了手，又恰好在堂本刚执行任务回来的这天物尽其用。他难得的被批准了假期，休息两天后情潮也悄然而至，发情期的越发不稳定让堂本刚狠下心收走了他的大部分抑制剂，在安定时期并没有什么棘手的任务，因此即使他在外工作，只要恋人一个电话堂本刚也能很快的赶回去。最初不太强烈的发情反应没有让光一放在心上，他不适的喘着气把空调开到了最低，风片掀动着吹出凉凉的冷气，他仰起头让泛上红晕的脸颊得到些安抚，微微汗湿的长发随风在脸侧小幅度飘动，体内不容忽视的燥热让他下意识解开胸前的衬衫纽扣直到冰凉的空气覆上胸前大片沁满薄汗的潮湿肌肤，好热…清木玫瑰的香气在冷风的吹拂下渐渐蔓延至卧室的各个角落，抿紧的薄唇此刻微张着，他深吸口气试图让吸入肺中的凉气来缓解已经有些翻涌的情潮，味道越来越浓了，清冷的气息中带上些许甜味，光一眨了眨模糊住视线的湿润眼睛，用衣角擦了下额间不停滑落的汗水，Alpha快回来了…满屋子的发情讯号再这样放任不管就会被发现了，他从抽屉里拿出小瓶透明的液体没想太多就喝了下去。

清冷又香甜的玫瑰气息很快被阻隔，光一打开换气扇让转动的风叶带走了最后一丝甜味。他倒回床上胸膛不自然的起伏，汗湿的脸埋在了恋人的枕头里，令人安心的气味让他深深呼吸着把堂本刚留下的睡衣紧紧攒在胸前，染上淡粉色的大腿无意识的蹭上已经两天都没人睡过的右侧床单，好想他……光是想着他就湿了一大片，他清晰的感觉到后面已经在不停的分泌液体等待被进入了，但是又不想让刚知道，明明在外面工作很累了回来还要应付一个麻烦的发情期Omega，他也仍然不太能接受这种时候强烈到让人几乎失去理智的渴求，他无法控制自己的欲望，也不想像个情欲的奴隶一般到最后变得不像是自己，变得…像个浪荡不堪的人，他甚至觉得堂本刚会厌恶这样的自己。 

在床单被弄的又湿又皱后光一惊慌的听到了门外的旋锁声，他立刻撑起有些发软的身体踉跄的爬下床，一边深呼吸一边抹平皱成一团的床单，用被子盖住那一小块湿黏的地方后躲进了隔壁的浴室里。

光一对着镜子用冷水洗了洗满是汗水的脸庞，手指有些发颤的扣起刚才胡乱解开的纽扣，他压低喘息靠在洗手台上穿好不知何时褪到小腿的睡裤，在看不出什么明显的异常后定定的看向镜子里眼尾发红的自己，直到眼眶氤氲的水汽消散了些才握上门把打开了从刚才就一直被叩击的磨砂玻璃门。

“你回来了…”

看到恋人的瞬间他差点膝盖发软的跪在了Alpha脚边，扶在门上的手让他看起来站的还算平稳，光一视线飘忽不定的看了眼还穿着制服和军靴的人，眼里闪过的一丝慌乱被堂本刚不着痕迹的捕捉，他眯着眼伸手摸了摸光一潮红的脸颊，被抚摸的人触电般别过脸，他垂下的眼睫压着所有可能溢出的喘息看着恋人靴子旁边暗藏的小刀，忙的连衣服都还没来得及换啊。

“光一？脸怎么这么红”

轻微的抗拒动作让他有些不解的捏住恋人的下巴迫使他面对着自己，指尖的热度传到发情的Omega脸上，光一屏住呼吸艰难的眨了眨又开始变得雾蒙蒙的双眼，他扶在门沿的手收紧，在呼吸变得粗重前强装镇定的轻笑着回答。

“洗澡洗太久了，没事”

堂本刚又离他更近了些，鼻尖几乎碰到了一起呼吸渐渐交缠，在光一以为他快吻上自己的时候又似笑非笑的拉开了距离，灼热的手指离开时从他潮湿的颈侧一路往下摸到了胸前露出的一小块肌肤。

“纽扣扣错了。”

手指抚过的地方像是被欲火点燃一样，他咬了咬牙不让自己呻吟出声，终于抽出一只手按住了堂本刚还想往里衣服里摸的手掌，带着拒绝的力度实际上小到很轻易就能挣脱，光一根本使不上力，特别是在手心覆上堂本刚的手背时身体更是一阵触电的发麻。

“累了吧，快去吃饭”这句话是从齿缝里挤出的，因为他开始感受到Alpha不知是有意还是无意散发出的信息素，湿软的后穴不停收缩着流出黏稠的液体，他无法抑制的呼吸急促，仅仅是这样近距离的触碰就已经快让他受不了了，自己的大腿根部此刻应该沾满了湿滑的液体，多余的部分在往下滴，堂本刚再不离开他就要湿透了。

眼前的Alpha终于松了手，他神色复杂的看着逐渐红透的Omega的脸，越过视线落在了客厅的日历上，然后解开黑色的马甲背心挂在了一边的衣架走进厨房随意吃了点东西。这不太对，说是发情又没有散发出气味，刚才贴的那么近也没有闻到一丝玫瑰的香甜，但是这幅强忍的样子也绝对不是洗澡洗太久那么简单，在他觉得不对劲的时候光一又把自己锁进了浴室，他靠坐在门上大口喘息，把穿好的衣服又抓扯的皱巴巴，微颤的手在反应过来之前就伸进自己湿了大半的内裤握起早就硬挺滴水的性器上下套弄着，他闭上眼咬紧嘴唇想象着穿着制服的恋人抚慰自己，漆黑的军靴蹭在他的大腿根部，鞋尖抵在勃起的茎身…精神上的刺激让喉间压抑的呻吟渐渐透过浴室门，不一会儿身后就传来了带着愠怒的踢门声，堂本刚手上拿着卧室里发现的玻璃瓶不耐烦的边踢边冲屋内的人低吼。

“给你三秒的时间出来，等我踹开你就死定了。”恋人带着怒气的声音自身后响起，还是被发现了…他想起了之前被狠狠教训的时候，尺寸傲人的性物插进自己体内凶猛的进出，那种让人头皮发麻的感觉至今记忆犹新，只是想着下身又湿了几分，在理智崩溃前他从地板上爬起挣扎着打开了门，扑面而来的Alpha信息素强烈到直接让他瘫软的挂在了堂本刚身上。

预料中温柔的吻和爱抚并没有落到他身上，光一睁开雾气迷蒙的双眼渴求的微张着嘴唇，就算是自己的气味被阻隔了，就算不想让Alpha被自己的气味所影响，他也还是无法抗拒这种让人心安又发狂的信息素，恋人的眼中结了层冰霜，连气味都变成了距离感很强的冷冽凉气，他主动将唇贴近，换来一句没什么感情的低哑回应。

“第几次了？”他边说着耐性全无的一把扯掉领带和他拉开距离，一根根掰开抓着自己的手指把他的手腕扣住别在身后牢牢捆在了一起。

“刚…”被抓痛的人眼角溢出些泪水，堂本刚攥着他被揉皱的衣领一点不温柔的把他摔在柔软的大床上，他从制服裤侧边口袋掏出备用的镣铐把挣扎着坐起来的人按在床上锢住一只脚锁在了床沿。

“堂本光一我问你这是第多少次了？”

他捏住光一的下巴啃咬他的耳朵，单手解开皮带抽了出来，挂在Omega的身上皱乱不堪的衣服已经遮不住胸口颤立着的红色乳头和潮湿的淡粉色肌肤，睡裤被不安分的人蹭的从腰间滑到下体露出大半个圆润的臀瓣，堂本刚把他翻过身舔咬着后颈处敏感脆弱的腺体，在光一浑身战栗的时候扬起皮带抽上他微翘又有弹性的臀部。

“啊……好痛”这一抽打力度不轻，光一直接被抽出了哭腔侧过脸眼尾泛红的看着还在生气的人，皮带再一次落到他红了一片的白净臀肉上，半挂在大腿上的睡裤早被扒到脚腕，后穴溢出的液体在鞭打下颤巍的不断流淌，疼痛也抑制不住内心强烈的渴求，臀部被打的晃动不停，性器前端的液体一滴滴落在床单上，火辣辣的痛和愈发的不满足让光一低低的啜泣，他半跪在床上的一条腿软了下来难耐的蹭着床单，溢出口的呻吟惹得人心里发痒。 

“呜…别打了…”屁股要被打坏了…本来就因为情潮而泛红的臀尖和腿根又红了几分，他大腿打着颤求Alpha停手，折磨人的信息素在每次抽打时都会强烈几分，让光一好几次喘不过气的就这样瘫软在床上抬着屁股接受惩罚。

“我闻不到你的味道了”

他爱死了堂本光一身上那种前调清冷后调甜美的玫瑰香气，每次闻到他情潮涌动时缠在周身棉花糖般诱人的香甜就想狠狠的进入他，埋进那湿软温热的甬道把他操的更开，让更多令人着迷的玫瑰味从他身上散发出来，而现在他什么也闻不到。一次两次他能忍，也不舍得过分的欺负自家Omega，从抑制剂到什么气味阻隔剂，和他说过一万次自己在的时候别乱用药物就是不听。在刚才看到地上的瓶子时他被吓得手掌冒汗心里咯噔了一下，这种陌生的药物会不会对他有不好的影响，会不会有各种副作用，焦急的快速搜索了一下原理后他才有点安下心，慌张和担心变成了无法遏制的愠怒，真的是…看样子自己平时对他的教训都还不够狠。

反正他现在闻不到能够让自己克制不住动情的Omega气味，让他忍一忍不碰面前这个被情欲折磨到大汗淋漓的赤裸恋人…也没那么难，况且他可是特工，论忍耐很多时候也并不逊色于光一。

“不想让我知道是吧，那就等你药效过了我再碰你。”

他重新把皮带系上整理了一下被抓皱的衣服起身就要往外走，被捆住双手和一只脚的人用尽力气抬起没被禁锢的小腿勾住了堂本刚的腿弯小心的蹭动着。

“不…别走…”沙哑的声音里带着些委屈的挽留，被情潮席卷的Omega总是渴望被触碰又缺乏安全感的，光一挣扎着屈起膝盖任穴口不停分泌的液体顺着腿根流淌，在堂本刚准备拉开他的腿时提出了并不过分的请求。

“别走…”

心软的Alpha同意了，寸步不离的坐在床头边的折叠椅上，他环臂翘起二郎腿用灼热的视线扫视着好几次试图自己解决生理需求的Omega。

“翻过身，不许蹭”他抬起腿用锃亮的皮靴头部轻轻踢了下光一的腰侧示意他翻过来，已经湿到不行的人艰难的转过脸用迷蒙的双眼看着他，无意识蹭动的下身在床单上留下一大片色情的水痕，他听话的侧身面对着堂本刚，还是耐不住燥热的扭动身体用勃起的阴茎摩擦着乱成一团的被子。

“想被碰这里？”

堂本刚轻笑了一声弓起脚背用靴身蹭了蹭光一紫胀的性器，冰凉的触感和突然变化的信息素让他哆嗦了一下颤巍的呻吟出声，Alpha的气味变得有些蒸人和热烈，宛如夏天的阳光般灼热还带着些蛊惑人的果香，没有温度的皮靴抵开了他不自觉夹紧的双腿，尖部摩挲着被淫液打湿的会阴和鼓起的囊袋，慢慢向上到硬挺的茎身。

“啊……嗯…”一触即发的地方在皮靴的蹭动下不停吐出小汩的液体，多余的部分滴在了原本干净的鞋头上，堂本刚把液体蹭在他敏感的大腿根部，在上面留下一层色情的水光后又轻轻踩了几下。

“这么湿，我要是不提前回来该怎么办？”

“嗯…上面”光一已经无心听他讲太多，Alpha铺天盖地的信息素让他热的快死了，只有腿间带着凉意的抚慰能够缓解就要崩溃的欲望，他挺动腰身让皮靴可以更大面积的在阴茎上来回蹭过，情热让他整个人都变成了粉色，他的脸泛起不自然的潮红，就连耳尖都染上了诱人的颜色，侧躺在床上双腿比刚才打的还开，逐渐沉沦的人微张着嘴巴吐出灼热的喘息，边蹭动边勾起舌尖等待自己的Alpha给予满足。

“哈…啊——啊…”脚尖突然用力的碾过最为敏感的冠状沟，堂本刚用靴身轻力按住挺到小腹的阴茎，勾起脚尖不断刺激着流水的铃口和下方敏感的窄缝，“我不回来的话，你打算就这样蹭着我的鞋高潮？”他控制力度在前端碾动摩擦，在光一有些忍受不了的并起双腿时用膝盖再次抵开，眼看着更多的液体不受控制的流出直到他颤抖的低叫着射了出来。

“这样能让你满足吗？”他收回脚踩在床边，拿出纸巾擦了擦鞋头白浊的液体，抬眼看着高潮后还在持续发情的恋人轻声细语道。

“刚…好热……”射过一次的人眼中满是情欲和朦胧的水雾，背在身后的手限制了他大部分的行动，浑身发软的Omega连挣脱的能力都没有，就只能这样无措且无助的含泪看向不为所动的Alpha，却也不说自己想要什么。很快仅存的理智就在发泄后随着气味阻隔剂的失效一起烟消云散，迅速散发的玫瑰味信息素在瞬间缠上对面看起来还算冷静的Alpha，蔓延至各个角落的玫瑰香甜和热烈的果香交融在一起，清木的味道也被逐渐浓郁的花香所覆盖，堂本刚呼吸变得急促，他一改刚才热浪般的气息变成更加带有侵略性的冷香，光一止不住的汗这才稍微得到缓和，他被这善变的Alpha弄的意识模糊，空虚已久的后穴湿软滑腻到可以立刻被进入，漫长的情潮已经把他最后的理智消磨殆尽，他需要自己的Alpha填满他。喘个不停的人边笑边散发出足以让恋人发狂的馥郁玫瑰香，这次比以往都要浓烈都要魅惑，甚至有种要把Alpha猛烈的冷冽信息素所盖过的感觉，他看着之前坦然自若的恋人眼神变得暗沉，带着笑意的轻佻神情在香味的撩拨下逐渐转变成野兽一般充满征服欲的危险神色

“刚…给我…”他重新勾起小腿蹭了蹭床边人的皮靴，把溅在上面没来得及擦掉的白色液体一点点蹭在自己沁着一层薄汗的腿侧肌肤上。

“这是第几次了？”他极力忍住内心潮水般汹涌的欲望从椅子上站起来单腿跪在床边，倾身捏住光一的两腮把他按回柔软的枕头上压低声线恶狠狠的问。

“对不起…你任务那么多所以…”

“所以你怕我操不动你？是吗？”

“不是…嗯…”被捏痛的人嘴巴微张发出吃痛的闷哼，堂本刚松开手扯住他汗湿的头发吻上因为发情而泛着水光的红润薄唇细细啃咬着，舌尖撬开还未闭紧的牙关和温热的舌头相互交缠，光一被吻的身体酥软喘不上气，双手背在身后无法挣扎，在他感觉自己快窒息的时候牙齿不轻不重的咬了下堂本刚的下唇，吻他的人低笑着拉开距离，牵扯出的银丝挂在光一的嘴角，他舔了舔嘴唇拉开制度裤的拉链，抓着湿软黑发的手收紧了几分，“你还敢咬我？”

“解开…好难受…”的确捆了太久就连光一都有些难以忍受了，堂本刚扯开扣住他手腕的领带顺便解开他脚上镣铐的束缚，得到自由后光一伸手揽上恋人的脖子探出舌尖舔了舔刚才咬到他的地方，本来就欲火焚身的人被他这种猫咪般的示好惹得直接按住他后脑勺有些凶狠的吻了上去，彻底动情的Alpha像野兽般啃咬他的嘴唇，用力过度的地方被咬破渗出的血珠，Omega嘴中腥甜的味道让他贪婪的索取着，带着烫人热度的手掌从光一的锁骨往下滑，抚过胸前被汗黏湿的皮肤指尖夹住了挺立的殷红掐揉着。

“想要吗？求我，我教过你的”他舔咬光一的脖子和锁骨，爬上床膝盖抵在光一腿间，细密的撕咬着敏感挺立的红色乳尖，光一脊背微弓双手战栗着抓紧堂本刚的肩膀，他被带着火的爱抚和亲吻点燃了，充满情欲的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，堂本刚握住粗长的狰狞性器抵在他不停收缩的黏滑穴口，毫无阻碍的插进前端后按住他的大腿往两边开，在入口处浅浅的抽插着折磨已经快被情潮吞噬的Omega。

“好痒…哈…嗯…快进来…”

“这样吗？”堂本刚又往里插了些打着转碾磨湿软的甬道和肠壁，酥痒却更让人难耐的刺激让他脊背发麻，他抬起腰身想往前迎合进的更深又被按回了床上。

“刚…求你了…呜…再进深点…真的好痒…”

发情的人带着泣音请求，他想要更加酣畅淋漓的进入，这样的浅尝辄止让他欲罢不能又饱受折磨，同样快忍到极限的Alpha看着身下脸颊红透眼神迷离的人从湿润的嘴中吐出断断续续的呻吟，终于放过他直接操进了最深处。

 “啊嗯……哈…啊…好大…”突然的整根没入让他有些适应不来的张大嘴巴发出惊喘，堂本刚压在他身上按住他无意识扭动的腰狠狠的在不断分泌液体的湿濡甬道里操干，被贯穿的感觉在短暂的不适后变成让人爽到流泪的强烈快感，光一难以抑制的发出绵长的甜美呻吟，在Alpha一次次挺身抽送中双腿缠上了他的腰使两人贴的更紧，噗哧的水声自下身交合处传来，黏稠的液体在抽插中滴落流淌，光一弓起身体将手指插进了堂本刚短短的发间剧烈的喘息，体内青筋突起的胀大性物进的越来越深，每次都往敏感点上靠近几分。

“啊啊——啊……太快了…轻点…”一点不温柔的操弄最后顶上了凸起的前列腺，光一仰起脖子发出高昂的呻吟，额头的汗水顺着脸颊流到下巴和颈侧，找到那处后越发猛烈而集中的撞击让他颤抖痉挛，他慢慢被操的更开了，浓郁的玫瑰香气甜蜜而醉人，香甜的气息包裹着身上的Alpha，激励着他更加发狠用力的干他。光一被填的太满了，他除了尖叫和呻吟再发不出其他声音，缠在他腰上的腿承受不住的想要并起又被再次拉开，堂本刚锢住他的腰身不知疲倦的往里操，他能感觉到勾在他后背的脚已经扭曲的弓起，蜷起的脚趾用力摩擦着自己汗湿的衬衫，被压在身下的人嘴巴闭不上的叫喊着，他可以看见粉色的舌尖和嘴角流出的透明津液，光一被操到高潮好几次，浊白的液体喷洒在小腹和胸前，每次高潮时他猛地弓起脊背又在新一轮的入侵中浑身颤抖的倒回去，湿软的长发已经凌乱不堪的黏在红润的脸上，光一双手打着颤抓紧身侧的床单把它攥的又皱又乱，他不停的摇着头，声音嘶哑而诱惑。

“啊…我不行了……够了…不要了…”

“你够了我还没呢，永远不要怀疑我干你的能力”堂本刚把他翻了个身掐住他的腰重新插进大开的红肿穴口，猛烈的攻势让光一支撑身体的手臂发软战栗，每次的深入几乎都要碰到极其敏感的生殖器入口，他被越来越快的进出操到哭了出来，冷冽的香气这时反而变得柔和，在光一已经射不出东西后堂本刚像往常一样没有进到那片柔软中，他抓住光一的发尾往两边拨，略尖的牙齿咬上了暴露在外脆弱的腺体把一股清凉的液体注入，在光一迷离恍惚时又避开生殖器又快又狠的操了几十下，最后在他颤抖收缩的甬道里射了出来。

哭的不成样子的人精疲力尽的跪趴在床单上，他浑身发颤努力平复着剧烈起伏的胸膛，在漫长的持续高潮余韵后终于瘫软下去，他躺在床上小心的侧过身，刚闭上眼睛就感觉到体内源源不断流出的液体，失禁般羞耻的感觉让他拿起一边的枕头蒙住了头不去看恋人，堂本刚拍了拍他的屁股又揉了揉，然后也躺下搂住了湿漉漉的人。

“你到底在在意什么啊…我根本就不讨厌你发情的样子”

“还是说怕我太累了，这个你不用担心的我干你绝对绰绰有余”

 “情潮还会持续一段时间，再让我发现你用乱七八糟的东西……”

“说完了吗？”

埋在枕头里的人终于听不下去闷闷的问了一句。

“哈？”

“我知道了你快闭嘴吧”

“刚刚问了你是第几次，我算了一下已经是第13次了，再有下一次我真的不会轻易放过你”

这句话看似随意但他清楚的捕捉到了担心和威胁，皮了这么久也确实该老实点了…他以为堂本刚不会拿他怎么样，到现在才发现，他还真的有各种方法能治住他。屁股被打的现在还在痛，他可不知道下次这样还会有什么意想不到的惩罚。最主要的是，堂本刚并不讨厌这样的自己，那自己也没有必要再过分在意了，至于抑制剂和气味阻隔剂…也只在迫不得已的时候用吧，他心里是想通了但嘴上还是一副倔强的样子。

 “听不见…。”

 

 

END.


End file.
